User blog:TEHGJPTDDDO/Poll Results: Uploaded on July 18, 2014
Hello! This is TEHGJPTDDDO and I'm here to tell you all the results of this weeks poll. Before we get this started, however, I will thank everyone who voted in this poll and contributed in the past week or so. (Okay, it was five days! Don't shoot me!) I especially thank MrMPS2002 who created this poll. Good job! Now onto the poll! This weeks poll was: "Which User Do You Think Makes The Best Episodes?" So far on this wiki, this has been our most successful poll, with 30 votes counted, 5 more than last weeks one. This may be due to many uploads by these users in the past week, including Enterprisingengine93's Swashbuckler, Oliver Duck's Flatbeds, MrMPS2002's continuation of Culdee Crosses The Border, and MilkTankerMedia's Blowout. All of these episodes were great and I can't wait for more, as well as for fellow contestants ThomasWoodenRailway, Percyno6, woodenrailwayonly, and HiroTheJapeneseTrain! Now on to the part you've all been waiting for! The results for this weeks poll!!! In first place we see Enterprisingengine93! Earlier this week this user had 9 votes, with other users with 8, 6, 3, 2, and 1. However, by the end of the week, he had a smashing 15 votes! Most of this happened after he uploaded his episode Swashbuckler ''yesterday, to extremely popular results. In second, we have the second oldest member of the community: ThomasWoodenRailway (or, as old fans call him, Keekre24.) He most recently posted a video on July the 4th (Independence Day in the USA) as a part of his most successful series since Season 7, the last series before he left Youtube for the first time. He has a smaller, but certainly not disgraceful number of votes at 6. In third, we have Oliver Duck, a fairly newer member on this list in comparision to Keekre and Percy from 2008 and MTM and MPS from 2009. Nonetheless, he was a very popular choice earlier this week, ahead of Keekre by two votes, most likely because of the recently uploaded episode ''Flatbeds. However, at the end of the week, he ended up in third place with 5 votes. In fourth, we have MrMPS2002, who uploaded the second part of Culdee Crosses The Border ''this week. He was the only member not to have his votes shifted since the first day, starting with 3 and ending with 3. This is not a bad thing at all, however, as most of the other members lost votes. It shows he has a strong following. Finally, in fifth, we have MilkTankerMedia, who started the week with 2 vote and ended it with 1. If this poll was made tomorrow, or if you're reading this late, on July 19th, he most likely would have racked up more votes because of his video he posted in the last few minutes, ''Blowout. Most users gain attraction after a video is uploaded, and this would have most likely played out here as well, but as it was, he ended up with a low amount of votes. The thing I hate the most about polls is that some people do not make the cut. Sadly, Percyno6, woodenrailwayonly, and HiroTheJapeneseTrain racked up no votes. Percyno6 did start off with a vote at the beginning of the week, but has since left for another user. This may involve that none of the users that got no votes posted a episode this week, as Percyno6's video was a remake, and for woodenrailwayonly and HiroTheJapeneseTrain, there was no video at all, but to all of you, from first to last place, from 15 to 0 votes, I must say good job, keep up the good work, and don't forget to vote next week! Thanks for reading! TEHGJPTDDDO (talk) 01:08, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts